Five times Tom sleepwalked and the one time he didn't have to
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Tom está caminando dormido y, no importa qué, siempre encuentra a Chris donde sea que pueda estar... TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR MarbleAide (Hiddlesworth, Chris/Tom)


**Summary**: Tom está caminando dormido y, no importa qué, siempre encuentra a Chris donde sea que está.

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**** MarbleAide**

**Notas de la autora: **_muchas de estas experiencias están basadas en mis aventuras de sonambulismo de niña, porque de hecho sí camine dormida unos años y mi madre me contó las historias. Por alguna razón, cuando estaba sonámbula, siempre la encontraba a ella, no importando qué. Así que espero que disfruten la versión Hiddlesworth ¿o un intento de?_

**Disclaimer**: para evitar malentendidos, esto es una **TRADUCCIÓN** autorizada por **MarbleAide**, la autora legítima de este hermoso one-shot. Yo lo traduje por diversión, hace tiempo que tenía deseos horribles de hacerlo porque me hizo suspirar cuando lo leí

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**FIVE TIMES TOM SLEEPWALKED AND THE ONE TIME HE DIDN'T HAVE TO**

**1) La vez que llovió**

La primera vez que sucedió, Chris gimió en su almohada y trató de ignorar todo. Si no se movía en absoluto, podría volver a dormir y dejar las cosas así. Sabía que si daba la vuelta y miraba el reloj, le anunciaría que serían las cinco o seis de la mañana, que sólo lo dejaba con una hora de sueño a lo mucho, lo que terminaría por hacerlo tirarse en la cama gruñendo al techo hasta que la alarma se apagara. Su mejor apuesta era sólo mantener los ojos cerrados, totalmente relajado e ignorar.

Un golpe seco y sonoro provino de la habitación conectada a la suya, que obligó a Chris dar un estirón y sentarse en la cama girándose en dirección del sonido. No tuvo otra opción más que mirar el reloj mientras lo hacía, sólo leyendo que era la una treinta y seis, lo cual era una bendición en sí misma, pero por otra parte ¿qué diablos podría estar haciendo Tom a la una de la mañana que requiriera tanto ruido? Unos pocos golpes y tronidos ingresados desde la habitación de Tom dieron a Chris motivación suficiente para salir de la cama para inspeccionar lo que estaba pasando.

Tocó por si acaso, pero ninguna respuesta surgió, así que Chris entró por su propio pie. A Tom no le importaría; ellos mantenían sus puertas abiertas al otro por alguna razón.

—¿Tom? —Bostezó, tratando de quitarse el sueño de los ojos —Tom, son casi las dos de la mañana, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —Se detuvo cuando se encontró con Tom dándole la espalda de pie junto a su cama y su equipaje reposando en sus pies. A su alrededor, la ropa había sido esparcida por el suelo, desmoronada en pequeños montones y tirada en la cama sin hacer. Chris cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él, mirando con precaución como el otro actor agarraba una prenda de vestir y la doblaba desordenadamente antes de tirarla dentro de su maleta.

—¿Tom? —Preguntó una vez más, mientras daba un paso adelante. La confusión estaba escrita en su rostro— ¿Estás bien, amigo?— Ninguna respuesta llegó y Tom no hizo movimiento para notar la presencia de Chris, por lo que rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos, sin saber que había llegado a lado del otro. No fue hasta ese momento que Chris pudo oír al hombre murmurar para sí mismo frases aleatorias que tenían su nombre y Scarlett, Robert, Joss, y algo sobre el clima.

—¿Tom...? —Acercó su mano, no se había acercado ni una pulgada de distancia a los hombros de Tom para girarlo cuando el hombre se apartó de su agarre, girando rápidamente sobre sí mismo con una camisa abotonada en la mano.

La primera cosa que Chris notó que indicaba que algo estaba mal fueron los ojos de Tom. Estaban abiertos pero acristalados y distantes. Estaban medio cerrados y miraban distraídamente hacia Chris. Sus labios sostenían una sonrisa agradable, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros y no tan brillantes como lo usual. Chris casi dio un paso atrás. Casi.

—¡Oh! ¡Chris, qué bien! ¡Justamente estaba buscándote! —Tom dio un aplauso antes de tomar el brazo de Chris, apartándolo a un lado unos cuantos metros antes de soltarlo y girarse hacia su desordenado empaque —Temía que la lluvia te hubiese pillado y estuvieras mojado y. . .

—Tom —Chris le interrumpió, forzándolo a soltar el par de jeans que sostenía y moverlo hacia la cama, presionando contra sus hombros hasta que Tom finalmente se rindió y se sentó —¿De qué estás hablando?

Hubo una pausa entre la pregunta y la respuesta de éste. Un momento en el cual Tom simplemente se quedó mirando a Chris con una expresión de ojos risueños igual de confundido como el otro. Le tomó un segundo salir del trance, parpadeando y riendo bajo para sí mismo. —El techo es. . . Está lloviendo, así que tenemos que irnos. El techo tiene goteras. Necesitamos un nuevo techo. Tenemos que irnos. Te estaba buscando. Encontrarte. Encontrarte para irnos. No quiero que te mojes

Oh.

_Oh._

Había sido el click y Chris parpadeo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco, suavemente, y aun teniendo un poco de cuidado, acunó la mano de Tom en la suya; apretando suavemente sólo para asegurarse de Tom sabía que él estaba allí.

—No te preocupes. Mi techo no está goteando. Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche, ¿está bien?

Hubo una orilla de resistencia cuando Chris hizo a Tom ponerse de pie, el hombre lo siguió de mala gana a sus espaldas. Chris miró sobre su hombro al otro, notando su rostro pálido y sus ojos yendo de ida y vuelta rápidamente, no es que no encontrara donde enfocar, solo calculaba.

—No nos mojaremos —Chris aseguró, logrando captar la atención de Tom —Lo prometo  
Eso pareció tranquilizar la mente de Tom al tomar con fuerza la mano de Chris y seguirlo hacia la otra habitación lo más rápido posible.

Chris se aseguró una vez más de que Tom estuviera bien acurrucado bajo las sábanas durmiendo antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos y seguir su ejemplo. A pesar de ello, se dio cuenta de cómo la mano de Tom aún seguía agarrado sutilmente de su muñeca, como si necesitara asegurarse de que se quedaría allí junto a él. Lo hizo, por supuesto, hasta que la luz del sol atravesó las cortinas y Tom no recordara nada de lo sucedido esa noche.

* * *

**2) La vez que estaba buscando**

Era un hotel diferente esta vez, uno donde Chris y Tom no se encontraban en habitaciones contiguas (algo que Chris insistiría la próxima vez).

Mark se despertó en medio de la noche por un golpe en su puerta. Maldijo, arrojando su almohada sobre la cabeza y trató de ignorarlo. Era demasiado tarde para que cualquiera pudiera estar llamando a su maldita puerta.

Sin embargo, el sonido persistió y eventualmente se volvió algo que Mark solo pudo describir como _manotazos_. Gimió de nuevo, maldiciendo, y finalmente se descobijó para ir a contestar. No quería reconocer el hecho de que el reloj marcaba apenas pasadas las tres de la mañana.

Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando oyó otro golpe y se detuvo, dándose cuenta de repente que los sonidos no provenían de la puerta que conducía al pasillo, sino de la adjunta a la habitación de Tom. Mark simplemente miró la puerta por un momento, quedándose de pie en la oscura habitación del hotel vistiendo nada más que sus calzoncillos, preguntándose realmente qué coño estaba haciendo Tom a esa hora. Eso y cómo explicarle a todos los demás en la mañana por qué sintió la intensa necesidad de derribar a Tom Hiddleston en medio de la noche.

Sus ojos vieron como la manija de la puerta se sacudía, sin moverse como la puerta lo hacía, que permanecía por supuesto, bajo llave. Estuvo unos minutos sólo viendo y escuchando, notando que conforme pasaba el tiempo los golpes y arañazos se ponían más desesperados, hasta que Mark finalmente cedió y se acercó a la puerta.

—Muy bien, Tom. ¿Qué diablos está ocurrie…? —Una línea de malas palabras e insultos estaban listos para rodar por su lengua en cuanto abrió la puerta y la deslizó, pero tan pronto como su visión se volvió lo suficientemente nítida para distinguir a Tom en la oscuridad, impidió que salieran. —¿Qué… ? Tom, ¿estás sonámbulo?

Tom no respondió, simplemente observó en blanco a Mark por un segundo antes de fruncir el entrecejo preocupado.

—¿Chris?

Se movió pasando junto a Mark en la habitación del hotel, caminando lentamente pero con determinación, al tiempo que movía todo encima de las mesas, tirando las almohadas al suelo y buscando en los cajones de la cómoda gritando el nombre de Chris.

Mark miró por un momento de pie, en silencio, cómo Tom lentamente destrozaba la habitación del hotel en busca de Chris bajo periódicos y hojas. Si no fuera por el detalle que era medianoche, le habría parecido divertido, pero ahora todo lo que Mark quería hacer era deshacerse de él y volver a la cama.

Con un profundo suspiro y una mano peinando hacia atrás su cabello, Mark se acercó a Tom, tocándolo ligeramente en el brazo para llamar su atención. Por un segundo, el británico se quedó perplejo, mirando de vuelta en blanco y con los ojos abiertos a Mark.

—Vamos —dijo en voz baja, por lo que Tom parpadeó interesado —Sé dónde está Chris

Tom se fue sin protestar después de eso. Mark lo tomó del brazo con suavidad, guiándolo fuera de la habitación y dos puertas pasillo abajo. La pequeña caminata era con pasos cansados y manteniendo a Tom lejos de las paredes. Escuchó a medias como Tom murmuraba en voz baja a sí mismo, usando el nombre de Chris con frecuencia al tiempo que hablaba de algo sobre el desayuno y burbujas. No le prestó mucha atención, golpeando contra la puerta de Chris lo suficientemente fuerte como para agitar al otro hombre.

Hicieron falta otros tres toqueteos, uno más fuerte que el otro, para finalmente despertar a Chris de su sueño. Su cabello estaba copetudo y despeinado cuando abrió, llevándose la palma de la mano a los ojos para que la cruda luz del pasillo del hotel no le cegara.

—¿Mark? ¿Qué estás…Tom? —bostezó, parpadeando con cansancio entre sus compañeros de reparto.

—Está sonámbulo —replicó Mark, empujando suavemente a Tom para ponerlo en frente de Chris, ya fuera de su alcance. —Preguntó por ti

Chris miró a Mark un segundo, dejando de lado el sueño e intentando pensar, hasta que Tom finalmente pareció entender que el hombre que estaba buscando estaba justo delante de él, haciéndolo sacar una amplia sonrisa rápidamente, aferrándose al brazo de Chris. —De acuerdo —Dijo finalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza a pesar de que estaba demasiado cansado en ese momento para entender por qué. —Gracias. Sí... gracias —Asintió de nuevo apenas entendiendo cómo Mark decía buenas noches, regresando a su propia habitación.

Chris despegó lentamente a Tom de su brazo, presionando su espalda baja con su mano y metiéndolo suavemente a su habitación. Tom seguía murmurando acerca de cómo pensó que Chris se había ido, su aspecto y que seguía siendo necesario ir a comprar burbujas para el desayuno.

—En la mañana —Dijo Chris con una sonrisa pequeña que pareció complacer a Tom. Se instalaron juntos en la cama de Chris compartiendo una almohada, cayendo dormidos en cuestión de segundos uno a lado del otro.

* * *

**3) La vez que se perdió**

En esta ocasión, Jeremy lo encontró.

Se había despertado temprano para ir a correr, a simplemente estirar las piernas y acelerar su ritmo cardíaco. También era una buena excusa para tomar una siesta taciturna antes de que el sol cayera. Se había cambiado rápidamente y salió al pasillo luminoso y brillante sólo para quedarse congelado un momento aun con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Tom?

Sentado en el pasillo frente a la puerta de su habitación de hotel pudo ver a Tom, con las piernas acurrucadas contra su pecho y sus hombros encorvados, cabeza metida en las rodillas, aunque realmente todo lo que pudo ver Jeremy fue que estaba temblando. Tom sólo estaba vestido con el pantalón del pijama y parecía que cada vez que respiraba, toda su persona se silenciaba con él.

—¿Tom? —Jeremy preguntó de nuevo, sin hacer nada más que quedarse de pie, confundido aun —¿Estás. . . bien?

Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para oír un gemido como respuesta y rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que no, _no, él no estaba bien, mierda._

No había ninguna rima o razón para que Tom estuviera sentado frente a su habitación de hotel llorando. Por supuesto, sonaba bastante lógico que se hubiera quedado afuera porque su habitación estuviera cerrada en medio de la noche, pero también era lo suficientemente inteligente como para simplemente haber bajado a la recepción para conseguir otra llave, no sentarse en la sala por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y empezar a llorar por eso.

Tan pronto se puso de rodillas para averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando, Jeremy se dio cuenta de que algo andaba un poco más mal de solo verlo. Los ojos de Tom no enfocaban en absoluto, sus párpados estaban entrecerrados mientras miraba perezosamente hacia el suelo alfombrado, ni siquiera notando que Jeremy estaba justo en frente de él.

—To…

—Yo no… no pude… encontrarlo —Dijo Tom, hipando entre palabras con sus hombros sacudidos por el movimiento violento, tenía las mejillas húmedas como sus lágrimas, las cuales simplemente iban arrastrándose abajo en gotas. —Yo no... Se ha ido. No lo haría... —Sollozó, hipando una vez más antes de que su cabeza se sacudiera hacia arriba tan de repente que Jeremy retrocedió con sorpresa, aterrizando duro en sus talones y preguntándose qué coño estaba pasando. —No se iría solo porque sí, ¿verdad?

La pregunta fue hecha con un extravío roto tal, que por algunos soplos, Jeremy no supo qué hacer con él. Fue el tono de voz que percibió, porque los ojos de Tom estaban en blanco, cansados y muertos, pero su voz era algo diferente. Lo quebró e impactó de una manera que Jeremy no recordaba haber oído nunca. No de Tom, por lo menos.

—¿Quién…? —Tuvo que tragar para contener su voz, aclarándose la garganta antes de volver a hablar —¿Quién no se iría?

—Chris —Dijo Tom, sonando aún más decepcionado, si eso era posible. —Me he… Me he perdido y no sé dónde se fue

Es el momento en que tiene sentido para Jeremy. El pánico en su pecho se calmó un poco. Intentó despertarlo en ese entonces, pensando que la mente de Tom se podría relajar si estuviera despierto y probablemente no recordara nada de esto, pero de nuevo, era probablemente una mejor idea simplemente llevarlo de vuelta a la cama. O mejor aún, donde pudiera estar Chris.

Jeremy sonrió un poco, tomando el brazo de Tom y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. —Está bien, no te preocupes. Voy a ayudarte a encontrarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —Tenía demasiados hermanos menores como para saber lidiar con esto.

Tom aceptó fácilmente ir con él, el llanto se detuvo finalmente cuando Tom sonó su última lágrima. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, siguiendo a Jeremy pasillo abajo.

—Corrió tan rápido por el bosque… —masculló Tom mientras avanzaban por el corredor con voz baja, por lo que Jeremy solo escuchó la mitad de las palabras —No fui capaz de alcanzarlo…

Chris estaba en la puerta al segundo golpe, habiéndose despertado momentos antes para comenzar su día con una ducha. Estaba vestido sólo con el albornoz del hotel cuando abrió la puerta con sorpresa que desapareció rápidamente tan pronto como vio a Tom.

—¿Otra vez? —Fue lo único que Chris preguntó, a lo que Jeremy dio una mirada extraña justo antes de entregarle a Tom.

—¿Esto sucede a menudo?

Chris se encogió de hombros, no importándole demasiado que Tom se recargara en él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras murmuraba palabras, aparentemente volviendo a dormirse poco a poco.

—Más de lo que crees

Hubo una pausa en el aire antes de que Jeremy asintiera y murmurara un rápido "es bueno saberlo" con voz baja antes de volver a salir.

Chris cerró la puerta poco después de eso, girando a Tom hacia su cama, para ocultarlo durante varias horas más para que pudiera dormir. Tomó nota rápida de lo hinchados que parecían ojos de Tom, pero trató de no pensar en ello y fue directo a su ducha.

* * *

**4) La vez que desapareció**

Para esta vez, todos sabían del hábito de Tom de caminar dormido. No lo discutieron con él, ni siquiera lo mencionaron, pero se había convertido en un tema que más valía que todos supieran, solo para asegurarse de no ser tomados por sorpresa.

Estaban todavía sorprendidos por el desenlace de lo sucedió después.

Cobie se despertó ante un estruendo, y por una fracción de segundo, pensó que se trataba de su hija. Reflexionando, se dio cuenta que se encontraba a medio camino al otro lado del mundo y esa no podría ser la respuesta más lógica. Así que, volvió a dormirse sin una segunda explicación.

Robert fue el que recibió una llamada quince minutos después, porque la recepcionista no supo exactamente a quien llamar y pensó que Robert Downey Jr. podría ser el mejor; sabría qué hacer.

—¿Hmmm?

—Lamento despertarlo señor

—Hm

—Sé que es tarde, pero…

—Mhmmm

—… Se trata del señor Hiddleston, señor. No tenía idea… Él solo estaba aquí abajo y… parecía estar, ah, ¿dormido? Pero él también acaba…

—¿Hm?"

—…Bueno, acaba de irse, señor. Por la puerta

—Mmmmierda

Robert colgó rápidamente después de eso, tropezando fuera de la cama para ponerse los pantalones y correr a la habitación de Chris lo más pronto posible.

Cobie y Scarlett se despertaron con todo el alboroto, uniéndose a Robert y Chris tan pronto se vistieron y corrieron escaleras abajo hasta el vestíbulo, demasiado paranoicas y preocupadas como para esperar un elevador. Tom no estaba visible por ningún lado en la recepción cuando llegaron y, luego de preguntar, la joven en el escritorio solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que se había ido, diciendo algo sobre "encontrarse con Chris en el club".

Todos de dividieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas después de eso, con Cobie y Robert dirigiéndose una calle abajo y Chris y Scarlett bajando en la otra dirección. Las calles estaban silenciosas, parecían estar en las últimas horas de la noche, pero no lo suficientemente calmadas como para que una persona sonámbula cualquiera no consiguiera salir lastimado.

Chris pudo escuchar el sonido de neumáticos chirriando en su cabeza, el color de sangre mezclada con grava, a sí mismo siendo incapaz de despertar a Tom esta ocasión. Hizo que su estómago cayera y su corazón se encogiera en su pecho, corriendo con más velocidad por toda la calle, gritando el nombre de Tom a pesar de que no estaba seguro si recibiría algún tipo de respuesta.

El tiempo pasaba, pero no tenía noción de cuánto. Chris solo continuó corriendo, sus ojos buscando, su voz ronca por llamar el nombre de Tom. Siguió intercambiando miradas con Scarlett, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener las imágenes de huesos rotos y sangre fuera de su cabeza.

—¡Tom!

Frenético.

—¡Tom!"

Su pulso resonó demasiado fuerte en sus oídos; su cabeza.

—¡TOM!

Pánico.

El sonido de un claxon, alguien maldiciendo alto al aire libre, y la cabeza de Chris sacudiéndose hacia los sonidos, captando la silueta de un hombre tambaleándose por las calles. Su garganta se cerró.

—¡T-OM!

Chris se movió, dardeando en medio de la calle. Scarlett estaba a tres pasos detrás suyo y no fue lo suficientemente rápida. El impacto con que ambos chocaron con el otro casi los hace derribarse hacia el suelo, pero Chris se las arregló para mantener a los dos de pie, arrastrando a Tom a la banqueta y fuera del camino.

Estaba tan preocupado, parado en la banqueta a medianoche, abrazando a este hombre e impidiendo que se fuera, que Chris ni siquiera notó que Tom había despertado. La fuerza de chocar de repente con Chris sacudió a Tom hasta despertarlo. Tomó un segundo para que su cuerpo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, entrando en seguida en pánico, tensándose y luchando al ver que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. Pareció no importarle a Chris, y solo lo abrazó firmemente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Tom, intentando detener el pánico que aún envolvía su pecho en un apretón vicioso.

—Chri…

—No —Interrumpió Chris, hallando difícil respirar. —No vuelvas a hacerme esto. Nunca más

A pesar de que Tom todavía no comprendía que estaba pasando, colocó sus brazos gentilmente alrededor de la espalda de Chris y se prometió a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo si eso significaba ver a Chris en ese estado.

* * *

**5) La vez que habló**

—No…No lo entiendo

Tom se sentó al borde de la cama de Chris, con las manos extendidas ante él, con sus muñecas encima de sus rodillas mientras miraba hacia abajo a ellas o la alfombra, Chris no pudo decir cuál. Se había despertado hace pocos minutos con Tom sentado ahí. Esto había sido lo primero que decía desde entonces, lo cual preocupó a Chris. Ahora, todo lo que podía oír era el espesor en la voz de Tom. Pesaba demasiado y se colgaba en el aire.

Chris relamió sus labios. —¿Entender qué, Tom?

—Simplemente… Lo dejaron. Se dieron por vencidos

Tragó saliva, no gustándole mucho cómo pintaban las cosas. —¿Quiénes?

—Ellos —dijo Tom, más nítidamente, y por primera vez se movió desde que había llegado al cuarto de Chris y quedado sentado. Su cabeza volteó de modo que ahora miraba a Chris. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero tan vacíos y muertos. Sombríos, no del azul que supone deberían estar, aun en las sombras de la noche, y a Chris no le agradó en absoluto. Lucían tan… perdidos. —Podrían haber… ¡Podrían haberse esforzado más!

—To…

—¡Se amaban! —espetó Tom, reprimido, y por un segundo no había nada más que ira sobre la tristeza vacía que lo había asaltado una vez más. —¿Verdad?

Chris no sabía que decir.

—Quiero decir… tuvieron que amarse. En algún ¿punto? De otra forma no se habrían… casado. ¿Verdad?

Oh.

De repente Chris entendió. O al menos pensó que lo hizo.

—Mira… Tom…

—¡No, no, no! ¡Se amaban! —Tom replicó, cerrando los puños contra sus rodillas y su voz quebrándose. — ¡Lo sentían! Es solo que… Es solo que… No lo entiendo

—Tom —Chris se sentó, llegando hasta Tom, intentando consolar su problemática mente. Tom parpadeó hacia Chris, evitando su mano. — ¿Crees que eso me sucederá?

Chris se congeló y Tom aprovechó esa pausa para continuar, a pesar de que Chris estaba seguro de que no se habría detenido de todas formas.

—Si-si-si tú encuentras personas y las amas. Las amas con todo tu corazón. Y luego ellos desaparecen. Ellos solo… se van. Las cosas se rompen. Se desmoronan. Simplemente ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! —gritó al final, llorando y subiendo sus pies a la cama, encorvándose sobre sí mismo. Chris pudo oír un sollozo a pesar de que no lo vio. La voz de Tom es suave de nuevo cuando habla, pero eso solo lo empeora. —Yo no… No quiero estar solo. No quiero encontrarme con alguien y luego ya no tenerlo. Quiero ser feliz con una persona y saber que va a corresponder amándome. Estar ahí conmigo.

Chris suspiró, sintiendo que el terror se resbalaba por su cuerpo. No lo puede comprender, sabe que no puede. Pero aún así, lo intentará. —Tom. Por favor.

—Yo… No quiero dormir solo cada noche —cortó, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y atrás. Chris odia la desesperación que observa. Cuán inexperto y roto se ve, como un niño, y por alguna razón, parece como si Tom se hubiera dado por vencido. —¿Verdad?

Ante esto, Chris está perdido. No sabe que decir o cómo hacerlo mejor para Tom. Pensamientos de amor verdadero y novelas románticas siguen apareciendo en su cabeza, deseando decirle a Tom que todos encuentran alguien y no todos los amores deben terminar en una especie de tragedia, pero todo eso suena muy falso. No es lo que Tom quiere escuchar, o por lo menos no lo es hasta donde Chris alcanza a entender. Así que, en su lugar, solo le habla con la verdad.

—No estarás solo. Lo prometo

* * *

**1) La vez que nada de eso sucedió, y Tom simplemente dormía**

Durmieron juntos, muy cerca. No invadiendo o presionando el espacio del otro, con el calor levantándose entre zonas de incomodidad bajo la pesada colcha de hotel, pero dándose la cara, pacíficamente, con la mentalidad de que si despiertan lo único que podrán ver será al otro por breves segundos, lo primero frente a sus ojos, antes de tomarle atención al resto del mundo.

Chris despertó a medianoche una vez, parpadeando suavemente y respirando en silencio, solo para asegurarse de que Tom seguía ahí a su lado, quieto y profundamente dormido aún. Se acercó un poco más a él, peinando un mechón de cabello a un lado de sus ojos antes de acomodarse de nuevo y regresar a dormir.

Tom, por otro lado, no despertó. No hiso un solo movimiento en cuanto enredó sus pies en las sábanas y consiguió robar una mitad de la almohada de Chris. Solo durmió el resto de la noche, porque Chris estaba a su lado. No había necesidad de buscarlo; de velar o perderse o desaparecer. Chris estaba exactamente donde debía estarlo, junto a Tom. Y Tom estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

Es paz.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Y ahí ha quedado. Espero que se haya comprendido, intenté mantener intacto el estilo de MarbleAide para conservar la verdadera esencia del fic original.**

**Gracias por leerlo!**


End file.
